


Blown Away

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what I learned from this?<br/>A good and thorough blow job takes at least 1300 words, not 600!<br/>So all you get is as bj quicky.</p><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Blown Away

  
When I come home in the dead of night, you are fast asleep on the couch.  
Instead of waking you, I decide to watch you for a while. I settle in the armchair opposite the couch and switch on the soft lighting I installed in the stained glass wall segment behind me. I built it for you after you told me how much you loved the stained glass wall at Travelstead Hall, UNM.   
You usually sit here, reading, bathed in colours; it makes you look ethereal and pure. But I know you're not a saint, you're sinner, we both are.  
  
You stir and open your eyes. “You're home early,” you smile when you see me and, after drinking in the sight of me, you draw in a breath and I know, you're as wanton as I am.  
  
“Caught an earlier flight, after your email I just couldn't wait. Just thinking about everything you wrote makes me hard,” your eyes move from my face to my crotch while I say this. You lick your lips and all I can do is grunt.  
  
“Do you want some help with  _that_?” you ask, your tone a mix of seductive and teasing.  
  
“What I want is your hot mouth wrapped around my cock,  _right fucking now_!”  
  
You glide off the couch to the floor, leaving the blanket behind. You're wearing one of my t-shirts, stretched taut across your breasts, and a pair of my grey boxer briefs. You crawl towards me and my dick strains achingly against the denim.  
  
Kneeling between my legs you put your hands on my knees and stroke over my inner thighs to my crotch. Looking straight into my eyes, you unbuckle my belt and unbutton my fly, freeing my aching and already throbbing dick.  
  
“No underwear? You're such a naughty boy, Jeremy.”  
  
You can see the need in my eyes and give me exactly what I want - my cock has your undivided attention. You know this blow job will be short, so you jump right in. Bracing your hands on my thighs, you lean forward and lick my cock with your flat tongue up on one side, circle the head, and lick back down the other side. You repeat that motion a few times, covering me in your salvia, squeezing my thighs with your hands.  
  
I jut my hips slightly and you react by sucking the head into your mouth, flicking your tongue over it.  
  
“Baby, please,” I beg. “Stop teasing, I need to come.”  
  
You take more of the shaft into your mouth, rotating your tongue around. With one hand you grip the base of my cock, the other grabs hold of my ass inside the jeans. You start counter-stroking, lowering your head and pumping up your fist, then drawing back and sliding your fist back down to the base. On every downward slide of your mouth, you tighten your lips and your grasp on my cock, increasing the pressure of your tongue. Your smooth strokes bring me closer and closer, I slide one hand into your hair and grip hard at the armrest with the other. It's your cue for increasing the speed of your mouth and hand.  
  
You take my pulsating cock deep into your mouth and capture my gaze with your eyes, while I come into your mouth with your name on my lips.  
  
When I finally stop jerking, you swallow and I could just come again from that.  
With my hand on the back of your neck I pull you up and kiss you passionately, tasting myself in your mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I learned from this?  
> A good and thorough blow job takes at least 1300 words, not 600!  
> So all you get is as bj quicky.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
